Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $15\dfrac{4}{15}-8\dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
Simplify each fraction. $= {15\dfrac{4}{15}} - {8\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {15\dfrac{4}{15}}-{8\dfrac{5}{15}}$ Convert ${15\dfrac{4}{15}}$ to ${14 + \dfrac{15}{15} + \dfrac{4}{15}}$ So the problem becomes: ${14\dfrac{19}{15}}-{8\dfrac{5}{15}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {14} + {\dfrac{19}{15}} - {8} - {\dfrac{5}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {14} - {8} + {\dfrac{19}{15}} - {\dfrac{5}{15}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=6 + {\dfrac{19}{15}} - {\dfrac{5}{15}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{14}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 6\dfrac{14}{15}$